


You're The Nicest Thing I've Seen

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to do this," Tina says, tilting her head to the side so Mike can kiss down the side of her neck. "I told you, I'm already over it. I'm all about embracing my inner sex-kitten, just like Gandhi would want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Nicest Thing I've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 2x18. Title is from the song "The Nicest Thing" by Kate Nash.

  
"You know what I love about your eyes?" Mike whispers into her ear.

"You don't have to do this," Tina says, tilting her head to the side so Mike can kiss down the side of her neck. "I told you, I'm already over it. I'm all about embracing my inner sex-kitten, just like Gandhi would want."

"Yeah," Mike says, kissing his way across her collarbone. "Gandhi. Totally hot. The thing I love about your eyes," he says against her skin, "is how dark they get when you're turned on."

"Yeah?" Tina says, her stomach twisting up.

"Yeah," Mike says, lifting his head up and staring down at her for one long, hot second before he kisses her again, deep and slow as he slides his hand up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Mike," she gasps, pulling back and taking a second to catch her breath. "You know we only have, like, 30 minutes before your mom gets home."

"We have 45," Mike breathes into her neck, kissing down the neckline of her shirt before tugging it over her head. "I can work with that."

"You're ridiculous," Tina laughs, but she lets Mike unclasp her bra and pull it down her arms, arching up under his mouth when he kisses down her chest and over a nipple. They don't really have time for teasing, but Mike does it anyway, placing slow, lazy kisses down her stomach and fiddling with the zipper on the side of her skirt. He's trying to pretend like they don't both know what he's going to do, and Tina plays along, laughing and squirming when he ducks down and grabs at her feet, tickling her through her knee socks.

"You'd better watch it before I knee you in the eye again, only on purpose this time," Tina laughs breathlessly.

"Good point, I don't think my mom would buy an _off-season_ football injury," Mike says into the crook of her knee.

"Please stop talking about your mother," Tina groans. Mike nips at the sensitive skin at the back of her knee, and Tina yelps, digging her toes into his side. "Oh, come on," she says, gasping as Mike starts to kiss up her thigh. "That is not an unreasonable request."

"Shh," Mike says, pushing her skirt up so he can suck at the curve of her inner thigh. "M'busy." They _really_ don't have time for teasing, and she knows Mike is drawing it out on purpose because he knows it drives her crazy. He's kissing and sucking and nuzzling at her thigh, nosing into the crease, so close that Tina can feel the curve of his cheek against her through her underwear, and she groans and presses forward.

"Come on," she says, "we're going to run out of time."

"You're just impatient," Mike says, but he turns his head anyway, kissing over her underwear just firmly enough that Tina can feel it. She groans, pushing her hips up, and then Mike just starts to _lick_ , his tongue a warm pressure through her underwear.

"I have to wear these home," Tina protests, but she lets him keep licking anyway, over and over until her underwear are wet enough between the two of them that it's stupid to have them on anyway. Mike must think the same thing, because he pulls back just enough to tug them halfway down Tina's thighs before ducking under them and licking at her in long, wet strokes.

"Now who's impatient?" she asks, her voice turning into a breathless whine at the end when Mike licks over her clit. She manages to tug one leg free so she can spread her legs wider, mostly forgetting that her underwear is still dangling from one leg when Mike grabs her thighs and pulls her closer, pushing them up over his shoulders. Fuck, Mike is good at this, just like he's good at pretty much everything he tries, and Tina lets her hands tangle into his hair.

"Yeah," Mike groans against her skin as she pulls a little. "Been wanting to do this all day," he breathes out hotly over her before pulling back and looking up at her darkly. "You have no idea how hot you are just because you _exist_ ," he says, leaning back down and licking over her desperately. Mike loves this, and she loves how much Mike loves this, how much it turns him on. She still remembers the first time he'd asked to do it, how nervous they both were, how he'd come just from rubbing against the mattress while he was going down on her.

"Mike," she gasps, her hips jerking up against his face when he sucks over her clit. "I need, fuck--" and she doesn't even have to finish because Mike knows by now, knows just what to do, sliding two fingers inside of her and just letting her clench around them as he licks at her.

"Are you close?" Mike asks, pulling back and licking at his lips, and _fuck_ , that's hot. His face is a mess, his mouth and chin shining wetly, and Tina jerks her hips forward against his fingers, nodding.

"Yeah," she groans, rocking her hips forward. "Yeah, come here."

"No, but," Mike says, staring down at her where she's wet and open around his fingers. She _really_ loves how much Mike loves this.

" _Kiss me_ , Mike," Tina says, tugging at his hair roughly until he slides back up so she can get at his mouth. Tina can't help it, she loves kissing him after he's gone down on her, loves tasting herself in his mouth and loves the way he moans when she licks over his teeth, chasing the taste. Mike starts to move his fingers, stroking in and out slow and steady, his fingers crooked up just right, just the way she likes, and she's so close her thighs are trembling, her whole body straining up against him.

"Come on," Mike says against her mouth, his thumb rubbing hard, wet circles over her clit. "C'mon, Tina, fuck, you're so gorgeous when you come," and the way he says it, the way he _means it_ , is what finally does it. She whines into his mouth, her hands twisting into his t-shirt and holding on tight as she comes, her body jerking beneath him as he works her through it.

"See?" Mike says, pulling his thumb back when she starts to shiver, too sensitive. "Gorgeous."

"Whatever," Tina says breathlessly, just managing to bite back a whine he pulls his fingers slowly out of her. Tina watches as he brings them up to his mouth, sucking them clean like he doesn't even realize how it _looks_ , how hot it is. Tina groans, pulling Mike all the way on top of her and kissing him hard on the mouth, chasing the taste of herself on his tongue. She can feel him, hard through his pants and pressing into her thigh, and there's not a ton of time left but Mike's usually pretty close after going down on her anyway, so Tina reaches for his zipper.

"Um," Mike says, pulling back reluctantly. He won't meet her eyes, which means he's lying, and Mike is a _horrible_ liar. He's got his, "No, really, I'm totally telling the truth!" face on, so Tina just quirks her eyebrow and stares at him, because--

"I maybe lied about the 45 minutes thing," Mike says. "It really was more like 30, so now we've probably got, like, five. Please don't be mad at me."

Yep. Right on schedule.

"So what you're saying is you lied to me," Tina says, pushing at his shoulder until he flops back against the pillows.

"I just really, really wanted to go down on you," Mike says, his voice still a little low and rough. "I knew you wouldn't let me if you knew we wouldn't have time for me after."

"Well it's not very fair, don't you think?" Tina asks, throwing her leg over his lap until she's settled on his thighs, her hand idly brushing over his cock through his pants.

"Tina," Mike groans, his hips pressing up. "Baby, you can't-- you've got to stop that, we really don't have time."

"Then I guess you'd better be quick," Tina says, undoing Mike's button and zipper and reaching into his boxers to pull his cock out. Mike looks like he wants to protest again, but when she squeezes around him he just groans and tosses his head back against the pillows. She gives him a rough stroke, just enough to make sure Mike's eyes are back on her as she reaches between her legs and gets her hand wet before wrapping it back around his cock.

"Oh god," Mike says, his voice strained. "You are so hot, you are so hot and _evil_."

Tina smirks, rubbing slowly over the head of his cock and saying, "Don't you forget it." As much as she wants to tease, though, they really are pressed for time. Tina shoves Mike's t-shirt up a little, just because she likes looking at his abs, and then she starts a fast, tight rhythm with her hand, leaning down to kiss at Mike's neck, sucking right under his ear because she knows that drives him crazy.

" _Tina_ ," Mike gasps, arching up with her hand. "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"You say that every time," Tina says, sitting back and smiling down at him fondly. "Like I don't find it hot."

"Okay. Awesome," Mike says, his voice strained, and then a few seconds later his face scrunches up and he's coming, his hips jerking up into her hand and his hands squeezing at her knees. She strokes him through it until his hips are twitching away and he can talk again. "You are the best girlfriend," Mike says breathlessly, slumping back against the pillows as Tina reaches for the tissues beside Mike's bed and wipes her hand off. "C'mere."

"You know we don't have time for cuddles," Tina says.

"There's always time for cuddles," Mike says, pulling at her wrist until she rolls her eyes and lets him pull her close. Mike's kind of adorably clingy after he comes, and Tina pulls him so he can settle his head on her chest and nose at the curve of her breast as she pets his sweaty hair back into place. Tina's working up the resolve to withstand Mike's pout and insist they get dressed when she hears the electronic whir of Mike's garage door.

"Oh _crap_ ," Mike yelps, jumping up from the bed and looking around the room helplessly before grabbing Tina's shirt and bra and throwing them at her.

"You are so bad in a crisis," Tina says, rolling her eyes as she shrugs her bra back on. "This is why you shouldn't lie to me."

"I know, I know," Mike says, looking frantically around the room. He smooths the sheets down and grabs a few books from his backpack, pushing his door open and then hopping on the bed and spreading them out as Tina finishes putting her shirt on and smoothing her hair back. "Okay," he breathes out, as they hear his mom start up the steps. "Okay, we're... oh god, Tina," Mike hisses, staring at her foot in horror. Tina looks down and sees her underwear, still tangled up around her right ankle. She laughs, totally inappropriately, as Mike yanks them off and shoves them hurriedly under his pillow right as his mom rounds the corner and steps into his room.

"Hi mom!" he says quickly. "We're just studying." Mrs. Chang looks at them shrewdly, narrowing her eyes and glancing around the room before she looks them over again and seems to find everything satisfactory.

"Alright," she says. "Nice to see you, Tina, you two keep the door open. Remember, Michael, we have Bridge later."

Tina holds her breath until they hear the TV start up downstairs, and then collapses, tilting over into Mike's lap and burying her face in his knee to muffle her laughter.

"Shut up," Mike says, sadly. "Do you have any idea what she would have done if she'd seen your _underwear_?"

"It's not that," Tina gasps. "It's just... when did you start playing _Bridge_ with your mother? I thought you resolved to stop hanging out with your mom and her friends after you got kicked out of their knitting club."

"I didn't get _kicked out_ , I got asked to leave," Mike mumbles. He'd gotten in trouble for rolling the balls of yarn around with the host's cat until they'd all unraveled. Tina secretly finds it pretty adorable. "We play at Mrs. Lee's house, okay? She was never part of the knitting club, so she still likes me," Mike says. He's still kind of bitter about the knitting thing, Tina knows, because he'd only made her half of a hat before they kicked him out. "She has the best lemon bars in the _world_."

"Nope, sorry. Nothing excuses that," Tina says, kissing his cheek before rummaging under Mike's pillow for her her underwear and standing up to shimmy into them. "Not even lemon bars."

  



End file.
